Black Heart
by BeautifulDreamer1998
Summary: When a new foster kid moves in the Morgan household will Cammie fall for his mysterious ways and will she be able break his black heart - Bad summary but please give it a chance, it's my first ever fanfiction. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters used are not mine they are Ally Carter's and the song call me maybe is also not mine it is Carly Rae Jepsen

Black Heart

Chapter 1 – No sleep

I'd always hated Thursday's. It had always seemed like such a pointless day, they would drag as people desperately wanted it to be Friday. I had stupid subjects on Thursdays, I got my first detention on a Thursday which wasn't even my fault it was Macey's for texting me in class about the details of my first date with my long time crush, Josh. It was also the day of the week Josh broke up with me. But worst of all my parents died on a Thursday when I was 7, in a car accident.

Luckily for me it was Friday, my favourite day, I was born on Friday and it was the day before the weekend. It was the first week of my first semester at Roseville High, I went to Gallagher Girls before but my school went bankrupt and were forced to join with the boys' school Blackthorn Boys', they then named our new found school after the town we live in Roseville.

I was on my way to my locker putting my books in my locker exchanging them for the ones I'd need for my homework. I heard my best friend Macey calling me "Cammie! Cammie!" she reached my locker panting, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed giddy and almost childlike  
"Why? What have you done now?" I asked concerned, she was always getting herself into trouble somehow, Macey was really pretty, beautiful even, with a model-like build, long sleek hair and she dressed like royalty, she was the Senator daughter after all but she hated school and treated more like a drop-in social club. Despite this she'd never been suspended, but was a frequent visitor detention.  
"Nothing!" she screamed! "Why do you have no faith in me?" there was a hint of hurt in her voice but it was soon gone, she was never one to admit hurt, her walls were like steel.  
"Well, let's see every teacher hates you, you steal boyfriend, you barely attend any classes" I was cut off by her, I hated when she did that.  
"Whatever, have you seen Tina Walters today?" Macey asked with wide eyes, I'd never seen her this excited at school before.  
I shook my head in response to her question; although I knew it was something ridiculous, Tina Walters was the stupidest, sluttiest girl at this school and she was hard to miss with her boobs pushed up to her neck, make up like a clown and the shorts clothes.  
"Well, she's quite a sight to see today, talk about surgery gone wrong" Macey could hardly hold in her laughter. Then I remembered that she was due to have Botox on her face and lips as she said "too give herself a fuller look" more like duck look. Her parents allowed her to do it for her 18th birthday and she would heal up in time for her party, where the boys would be drooling. _Please.  
_As Macey was laughing Tina Walter strutted past with her drones at her feet, followed by laughter and giggling from everyone on her journey, the Botox had a negative effect on her, she look like she had mumps or an allergic reaction to something. Dumb bitch I thought. She deserved it, she was annoying some might call it karma for being a bitch since elementary. Tina hissed as she past Macey who know on the floor laughing but then looked but up and continued down the hall with more laughter.

My other friends Bex, Grant, Liz, and Jonas came up towards us "Hey, guys" I said they all replied with a chorus of "hey". Bex looked at Macey who was recovering from her laughing fit; Bex then looked at me and asked "Tina?"  
I looked her and replied "Tina" with a slight nod. Bex was also beautiful everyone knew it especially Grant he kind of had a thing for her up until last year when they began dating they were so cute together. Grant, Bex and Jonas began to chuckle at the thought of Tina's deformed face.  
Liz then piped up "Guys, it's mean to laugh at her, she looks miserable." Trust Liz to be sweet, she was the kindest person ever, always considerate and was kind of a genus.  
Macey snapped up "Tina is the world's most irritating whore! She deserves everything she gets! Anyway karma's a bitch and it comes in many different forms, this is hers!" Liz looked taken aback by Macey outburst of hatred for Tina.  
"Anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come round to my house after school." Grant said smiling, he was 6, 2 but had a heart of gold, with sandy blond hair and looks that would make any other girl but me swoon, he was more like a brother too me. I'd known him since I was 3 and he was there for me when my parent died. I could repay him for that.  
"Sorry, Grant, the new foster kid is coming today" I said apologetically but he looked as though he understood,  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, what's his name again?" Liz asked genuinely interested  
"Zach" I replied, I wasn't very excited, whenever we got new kids they always leave except for me and little Lily, she's 5 and has been with us since she was a baby, we're not related but I love her like a sister she has caramel skin like Bex and frizzy hair, she acts a little like Bex too with her fiery personality. I came to the Morgan's when I was 7, after my parent passed, I was hesitant but Matthew and Rachel were patient with me. They're the closest people I have to family besides my friends and I would change them for the world.  
Macey then spoke "Text me if he's hot," she was always so blunt  
"Mace, ew, this guy if gonna be a member of my family not my new boyfriend." I cringed at the thought.  
"Well it'd not like you're related or anything." Bex pointed out  
"And anyway it's not like I meant for you but what about me?" Macey questioned  
"Macey, I'm not going to hook you up with my new brother, his room is right next to mine and I'm still haunted by the sounds of you and James!"  
Macey shrugged in response whereas Grant, Jonas and Liz looked uncomfortable with the conversation  
Liz shot up as though she just remember something, "I thought you said he was 8?" I pondered on this for a second, she was right  
"He is!" I smiled happily "Ha!" I pointed to Macey  
"Oh well, there's a new foreign exchange student that Tina hasn't gotten her claws into yet," Macey then laughed "And with her face looking like shit, she has no shot!" trust Macey, she's only interested in people for a second.  
I checked the time and released my mum was picking me up in a few minutes, I told my friends, then told them to have fun at Grant's "It won't be the same without you, Cam" Grant said warmly I smiled in response to his comment, said my goodbyes then walked outside to wait for my mum.

My mum showed up a few minutes later with Lily in the back and a car full of groceries in the boot, she was always like this getting every type of food for when a new kid comes. Rachel was always so emotionally attached to people and was obsessed with pleasing everyone, except herself. Rachel and Matthew started fostering when they found out Rachel couldn't conceive but she was determined to have kids over the last 10 years they've had over 30 kids in and out. I was always worried when it would be me or Lily but Matthew made sure we wouldn't be moved as I've lived in Roseville all my life.  
"Hey mum," I said as I entered the car, I turned to Lily "Hey Lily-cat" she giggled at her nickname, she adored cats but because Rachel and Matthew foster, we cat have cats in case of allergies or pet fears.  
"Hi honey, did you have a good day at school?" mum asked backing out of my school and heading down the road to my house,  
"It was ok I guess, but guess what Tina's surgery went completely wrong, she looks like a monster," I said with a giggle, I heard Lily from the back let out a high pitched laugh, she was too adorable.  
My mum scolded us for laughing "It's not funny, the poor girl's going to be a joke," clearly she didn't know Tina as she was anything but poor "It's those parents of hers, there unstable, mean they have to be out of their mind.." she then went on a rant about how awful Tina's parent were, her mum was in her early 30's and her dad was in his 50's everyone knew her mum only married him for his money, I'd do the same they were load. Her dad Peter had his own successful chain of restaurants all around America, it was quite impressive, and he built it around his grandfather now famous pasta recipe taping into his Italian roots. The pasta is overpriced but it is like eating heaven.

We arrived at my house, it was a good size and huge for someone from out of town but to us Roseville resident it's normal. I helped Lily out the car then joined my mum in taking the shopping out the car. We entered and packed the food in the kitchen and promised to play with Lily after I'd done my homework. I took my school bag to my room, my dad was in the soon-to-be foster kid's room finishing making the bed, he and my um stayed home to prepare for "Zach". I poked my head in and said hello, Matthew smiled at me and then pulled me into a bear hug, Matthew and Rachel had always tr4eated me as their own, I'd know n them all my life after my parent died they were kind enough to take me in.  
"So kid, you excited for Zach" He asked sharing my mother's eagerness. I shrugged, I don't' mind as long as they are at least bearable to Lily and my parents, they were good people and deserved respect.  
He sent my back to my room to get on with my homework, it wasn't much but I preferred to get on with it straight away so I could entertain Lily over the weekend. I could smell my mum cooking from my room and I quickly finished up my homework, Zach should be coming soon. I walked down the stairs to my living room to find Lily lying on the floor colouring. I laid down next to her she turned to me and smiled, I returned her smile.  
"What are you colouring" I could quite work it out; it looked like squiggles to me.  
"It's just a bunch of squiggles" she said with a little laugh, I smiled at her, her tone was so cynical but she was so young. My mum called from the kitchen to neaten myself and Lily up for Zach and the social worker. I carried Lily upstairs to the bathroom and used a towel to get rid of the Oreo crumbs on her face from her snack earlier. Then took her into my room put on some Carly Rae Jepsen, it was her favourite, the reapplied my makeup and changed into my Superdry top. Lily was jumping on my bed mumbling something along the lines of Call me maybe. The door bell rang, I turned off the music in my room and took Lily downstairs and waited by the door with Matthew as Rachel opened the door. I was so used to this routine. Rachel invited the social worker in and a boy around my age walked in with her, I looked around him for Zach. My mum turned to Lily and I then said "This is Zach," I looked at her confused. Zach was supposed to be 7, there had to be a mistake. I locked eyes with him briefly and hoped Macey wouldn't find him attractive and maybe I'd get some sleep, last time her and James were so loud. Oh who was I kidding, this guy is freaking gorgeous I wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Surprises

Zach and the social worker were invited to the living room. Zach I had only two bags that weren't very big. To think all his earthly possession could fit into 2 bags was almost scary. I took another look, a longer one that wasn't blurred by the fact he was 10 years older than I'd expected. He was really hot. He had piercing green eyes that looked as though he could see into your soul, he was tall, like Grant tall and he was muscular, well built. He only wore black, a black biker jacket, with a tight black shirt that hugged his torso well; he had black jeans and black biker boots. It suited him. He stood still in the foyer, not moving while the social worker and Rachel discussed the journey over here. Zach stayed stood where he was examining the area, judging it too himself. I'd been staring at him so much that he must have felt my gaze his eye landed on me. I was trapped, I couldn't pull myself away, he gave me a small smirk then turned to Matthew asking him where he should put his bags, Matthew took one of his bas and he and my father ascended the stairs to Zach's new room. I followed them with my eyes. Lily was at my side tugging on my leg. I looked down at her wide grey eyes; they were unusual for someone of her complexion.  
"Yes sweetie?" I asked she pointed to the living room, where Rachel was laughing with the social worker. I rushed in taking Lily's hand in mine, I slapped on a smile and put on a polite act, it wasn't that I was a rude person I just always felt nervous around social workers, as if I did something wrong they'd take me away from my family. "Is there anything I could get you? Tea? Coffee? Water?" I asked addressing the social worker. She looked shocked; she'd probably done her background check on me, seen my upsetting past and thought I'd be a bitch, but no. I was as nice as pie.  
"Yes, I'll have water please" I gave her a smile took Lily and headed to the kitchen. As I was leaving I heard the voice of a very impressed social worker  
"What lovely children you have Mrs Morgan" she said with a chuckle.

I set Lily on the counter "Can I have an Oreo please" she asked, I gave her a look  
"You've already had 6 since we got home Lil's" I felt bad turning her down but she'd thank me she gets to my age and conscious of her weight. Lily pouted but remained silent. I took a bottle of water from the fridge a glass form the glass from the cupboard and ice from the freezer. I put the ice and water into the glass took Lily back into the living room. I handed the glass to the social worker and stood awkwardly next to Rachel, while Lily sat on her lap. They continue talking and I learnt that Zach has moved care homes 8 times and has had over 15 different foster families look after him. He has an allergy to cats and peanuts. Zach and Matthew were still upstairs and I couldn't help but think about what they were talking about. I'm eyes drifted to the staircase. I heard laughter from his room.  
"They seem to be getting on well," the social worker commented, "Well it's getting late I should probably go and let everyone settle in" she asked for Zach to come down so she could have a few words. Rachel asked me to bring him and Matthew down, I went upstairs nervously, I creeped to his down I could hear there talking I knocked gently on the down but loud enough to break them out of their conversation. I felt their eyes and internally cringed, I've never liked the spot light  
"Um, the social workers leaving," I said awkwardly "She wants to say goodbye" Zach nodded and they both got up I lead the way back downstairs where The social worker personally said goodbye, she must have been his social worker a while she opened her arms expected a hug.  
"I'll see you in 2 weeks, Zach" she said  
He nodded and then added "Bye, Shirley" so she had a name, it was the first time I'd heard him speak his voice was deep and velvety.  
Matthew opened the door and then he and Rachel waved her off as she drove away. They then closed the door and looked at our new family member. Lily was by my side and Zach was standing in the corner.  
Rachel was the first to speak "Hi, my name is Rachel," she walked over to Lily and me "and this is Lily and Cammie" Zach only nodded in response. He wasn't much of a talker. "Um," Rachel was nervous "are you hungry? Thirsty?"  
Zach then spoke "Yes Mrs Morgan" it was so formal, when I first met Rachel and Matthew I wasn't this polite. His attitude didn't fit his appearance.  
Rachel let out a little laugh "Please, just call me Rachel" she then walked to the dining room and gestured him to follow, Matthew, Lily and I followed.  
"I'll bring dinner out," Rachel looked at me "Cammie can you come help?"  
It took me a while to respond but I then nodded adding "Of course" I needed answers about Zach, the main being his age!  
I walked into the kitchen, "Mum! You said he was 7!" I angrily whispered. She looked at me with innocent eyes, she then said "I thought that too but then I re-read his file and I must have not seen the one in front of the seven."  
I looked at her shock in my face "Clearly" I replied sourly  
"I didn't think it would even matter!" she said defending herself, what was my problem?  
"I just, I don't like surprises, you know that."  
It's true she tried throwing me a surprise 13th birthday party I was so scared when I turned on the light and everyone jumped out screaming at me I punched Josh in the nose. I've never had a surprise party since.  
"And anyway he seems nice" trying to put a positive spin on it. I then calmed, and picked up plates with food then carried them out into the dining room. I was balancing potatoes in one hand and carrots in the other. Matthew was at the head of the table; Zach was his right with Lily next to Zach on her booster seat. Lily must have gone upstairs because she was showing Zach a selection of her very "special" drawings, I could see Zach pointing at some and asking what they were, her answer was simple and the same as this morning "They're squiggles!" Zach chuckled; he seemed to be making a good impression on everyone.  
I came through and Zach got up to help me by taking one the plates, his hand brushed mine and I felt a funny sensation up my arm. My faced reddened, and Zach smirked finding his new advantage over me. Shit. I thanked him and returned to the kitchen to get more plates. Rachel saw my face "Are you ok did something happen?" She sounded concerned but I shook her off "I'm fine" I lied.  
Zach had followed me too the kitchen and was mirroring me picking up plates, I gave him a funny look and he smirked, leaving with the plates.  
Rachel sighed in content. "I wish all foster kids could have his manners"  
I rolled my eyes at her comment.  
Rachel and I brought in the last of the plates, Rachel sat on the right of Matthew and I sat next to her, opposite Lily.

Matthew said the grace and then we all tucked into our meals, Rachel then piped up "So Zach, tell us a little about yourself," Zach stopped eating for a moment, swallowed his food, thinking what he should say next. A moment later he began speaking, "Well, I'm 17, I love football and basketball, my favourite colour is black," he looked down gesturing to his all black ensemble, he continued "I hate peanuts, I've never stayed in one place for more than 2 years, I have no none siblings and oh, I'm allergic to cats." Lily gasped her favourite animal were cats, her chances of having on now went from slim to invisible. Zach looked at her clearly confused for a moment but then went back to his dinner. I watched him but then started eating too, for a while there was silence among the table and the only sound were the old clock in the corner and the clanking of forks hitting plates.  
Matthew then cleared his throat, "So, Zach" he started "You'll be attending Roseville High with Cammie, she'll show you around and the works," he stopped "I'm sure she'll make you feel very welcome." He finished giving me a stern look and I knew not to argue although I hadn't agreed to any of this. Zach looked at him gratefully, then his eyes focused on me and I instantly felt uncomfortable, "So, Cammie, do you have a boyfriend" it was a simple question but I just hadn't expected it, Matthew then looked as uncomfortable as I felt.  
I found the courage to respond "No," I said plainly "not anymore"  
Lily then finished for me "She doesn't like to talk about it" I gave her a glare  
"Thanks, Lils" I said sarcastically. She clearly didn't understand my annoyance and ironically accepted my praise.

We spoke about various other things, I stayed silent, still annoyed by Zach's question, my ex boyfriend and I had a rough break up, I don't want to get into details but let's just say there was a lot of yelling, crying and ice cream. We finished dinner and I offered to do the dishes but Matthew and Rachel chose to do it, Lily ran to the living to claim the TV. I didn't mind so I hung back, Zach was ahead of me but turned back to face me,  
"Hey, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable back there" so he realised what he was doing but I pushed my thoughts aside, "It's fine, you weren't to know" I said accepting his apology, I wanted to end the matter but then Zach spoke again "It's just I wanted to check if someone as pretty as you had a boyfriend" I was shocked, I could feel my face reddening. God I must have looked like an idiot. I wanted to try and play it as cool as I could, considering my facial situation, "And why would you want to check that?" my knees felt funny and I thought I might fall, how embarrassing would that be. Zach smirked and came close "I needed to know how far I could go with you," I felt his minty breath on my face, "now I know there's no one stopping me". I thought I was dead, but then Zach turned away from my unmoving body and joined Lily in the living room. I went straight upstairs to my bed thinking about my previous encounter. Zach was defiantly a surprise but if all surprises were like that. I love surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Challenges

I woke up on Saturday morning to the sound of SpongeBob Square pants; Lily loved watching in the early morning with Oreos and milk, it was her ritual. I heard her giggling from downstairs and the chuckling from a deep voice. _Zach. _I'd hoped he just an awful dream but no. He was real. After I went upstairs to my room last night, I hadn't come back down; I didn't say goodnight or anything. I know rude right? But I didn't trust myself around Zach; I'd probably do something embarrassing. I'd been dreading this morning, having to face him again. Zach had taken over my brain in just 3 and half hours of meeting this guy, he was the last thing I thought about before I went to bed, I dreamt about him in the night and now he was all I could think about in the morning. Shit. I liked him. Why couldn't he have been a jerk or not have spoken to me? That would have been better than my current situation. I decided to at least pretending he had no effect over me, normally in a situation like this I'd call my friends and they'd help me get this guy but I have to live with this guy, its best I just try and ignore my feelings towards Zach. I pulled myself out of bed checking the time. 10:46. I was in sleeping shorts and a short off the shoulder shirt, I put my hair in a bun at the top of my head and started down the stairs in slipper boots. I looked into the living room, Zach was in there with Lily they were both already dressed, Lily was watching the TV and Zach was texting he stopped to take a quick look at Lily then started texting again, who was he texting, a girlfriend maybe? My parents probably asked him to watch her until I woke up. Sometimes Rachel and Matthew worked on Saturday's, Rachel was a florist she had her own business and Matthew was a paediatrician.  
"I can wake up Cammie?" Lily asked eagerly, turning to him  
"You don't have," he responded not looking up from his phone "she's already up" he finished, not even looking up from his phone  
I stood there in sheer shock, "What," had he noticed I'd been there and not said anything? "How do you know I was there?"  
Zach simply pointed to himself then said "Spy." This made me laugh, and Lily joined in.  
"Where are Rachel and Matthew?" I asked just to check if they had gone to work. Lily answered simply saying work. Zach stopped texting and reached into his pocket and pulled out a note, no doubt from them, he handed it to me. I examined it for a moment, then took it from his hand unfolding it to read:  
"Dear Cammie, we've gone to work look after Lily and Zach, maybe show him around?  
p.s. They haven't eaten yet so could you make them some breakfast.  
Love Rachel and Matthew." I finished reading to myself.  
I decided I should get started on breakfast then, "So," I started "what do you want to eat"  
Lily was the first to speak "Oreos!" she screamed, I shook my head at her obsession with Oreos.  
"No, Lils, we don't have Oreos for breakfast" I explained to her for the millionth time. She whined but I ignored her, "Any other suggestions?" I asked all I got where shrugs from both Zach and Lily. It was up to me, I walked to the kitchen and chose to make an omelette, and I took out 3 eggs, bacon, ham, cheese, tomatoes and onions.

Zach and Lily had followed me too the kitchen I turned to both of them then gestured to the food "Any objections?" they both shook their heads. I got started taking out a pan then oiling it; I turned on the stove, cracked the eggs into a bowl and started mixing. Lily came to my side "Can I be your assistant?" She asked with wide eyes. I smiled, how I could say no to that face, she'd helped me before so she had a little knowledge.  
Zach then came to my side "Can I be your assistant too?" He said almost seductively and adding a smirk on the end. How could say no to _that face_? I nodded in response not trusting my voice, handing him the eggs, he began mixing but I could feel his eyes on me. I felt him watching me and I internally cringed, I hated being watched. He eyes examined me head to toe, for some reason it's seemed as though I'd failed his test. I couldn't take it any more, I turned to him with raised eyebrows "Why are you staring at me!" I said in an annoyed outburst. He looked amused by this and it only annoyed me more, what happened to kind polite Zach or does he only exist around adults. _Asshole_.  
"Nothing" he shrugged it wasn't good enough for me but I let it slide, not in front of Lily I thought. I put the food into the pan and by now Lily had lost interest in cooking and ran back to the TV. Zach stayed with me in the kitchen, now was a good time to question him.

"So," I began after pouring the egg mixture in the pan "where'd you live before you came here"  
He looked at me for a moment then answered " I've lived in lots of places, I can never keep track" that was pathetic, how could he not know where he was just was?  
I tried again "So where were you born?" I wanted something out of him.  
"Uh, not sure" Not sure? How can he not know where he was born, this was rubbish, "Can you give me at least one detail about yourself" I was growing impatient now, I've always had that problem from when I was little, always wanting answers straight away. "You do know details about me, remember last night at dinner?" He said it as though I was stupid, in a duh tone. He didn't understand I wanted to know something more personal I didn't care that he hated cats.  
"Yeah well you know I don't have a boyfriend, do you have a girlfriend" I regretted it after I said it, was I being too forward, he chuckled, what was funny?  
"You're cute, d'you that" he was changing the subject, so far Zach had not given me one straight fact about himself. His phone vibrated and he looked at it but ignored it and I couldn't help but want to know, so I came to the conclusion it probably was a girlfriend.

As if on cue the door bell rang and I was glad the tension in the kitchen was unbearable, I strode to the door, a man stood on my doorstep he wanted me to sign for a package although he was holing nothing, I heard Matthew's car pull up and he had Rachel in the car with him. Maybe they could clear up my confusion, Matthew then started talking to the man I was still confused, Zach was standing nearby watching as did I. Matthew signed for this invisible package, then waved the man off, Matthew then took out some keys. Car keys, was this really happening, did Matthew finally get me a car? This couldn't be happening, I failed my test 5 times now and I wasn't due for another test until next month, driving wasn't most strongest still but I never gave up, the written test I can do fine but when it comes to the driving I freeze up. Matthew handed Zach the keys, my mouth hung open in pure shock, I must have looked very unattractive but I didn't care, Rachel came up to me "Since Zach knows how to drive we thought it'd be best to get another car to get to school and when you pass your test you can drive" she said with a smile, and I forced one, how did he get a car, how was he driving me? Everyone went outside to look at it, it was nice and new it was also the one I'd shown Matthew months ago, my dream car. It was black, it was a convertible and it was perfect. I was heartbroken. Matthew and Zach went into detail about the car while I turned inside and headed to my room.

I sprawled across my bed. I was miserable, I wasn't sad enough to cry the last time I'd cried was after my parents died I'd never been as sad as that before but now I was just miserable, how could Zach get that car. _My car. _I heard a gentle knock at my door, I didn't look to see who it was, it was probably Rachel trying to see what was wrong.  
"Can I come in?" It was a deep male voice, Zach's I could tell by his velvety texture.  
"Sure" I said turning around to face him, he was looking around my room, taking everything in, my room was perfect, for me anyway, the colour was a soft green, with wooden wardrobes, selves, a desk, and a long line chest of drawers with a big mirror above it. My bed was next to the door and I had a flat screen TV directly opposite on the far side of my room. I had posters and pictures of my friends from parties and camps, on my bedside table I had my alarm clock which had a framed picture of me, Bex, Liz and Grant and another one with Rachel, Matthew Lily and me from last summer in Spain. Zach took this all in then spoke "Look, I'm sorry that you didn't get the car" he stopped, thinking what he should say next "but as soon as you pass your test you can drive to school, everywhere, I won't mind" he sounded sincere. It was my turn to speak "You don't get it do you?" I shouldn't have been angry with him; he'd done nothing wrong "I've failed my driving test 5 times now; Matthew knows I'm going to fail again that's why he gave you the car! Because he's given up hope in me ever driving!" I finished my outburst, Zach was silent for a moment, then started again "That's not it, listen before you came in to get us for dinner yesterday, he told me about the car and that he didn't want you begging for lifts any more he explained "He wants me to drive and then when you pass your test, which by the way you will, it's yours." He smirked when he finished.  
I was shocked; I smiled "Mine?" I asked just to make sure, he nodded, I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying, I kind of have a gift but I saw no traces of lying "And what makes you so sure I'm going to pass this time?" I questioned, I mean I failed 5 times already what was going to stop me from failing it again?  
"We that's easy, I'll help you" he responded so easily as if it was that simple,  
"You would?" he shrugged it off as if it was nothing, but he didn't know it meant a lot to me, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself in for" I said with a laugh " I'm really terrible at driving". He smirked, the one that I was finding less annoying and more attractive, borderline sexy, "I like challenges" he stated and something told me we weren't just talking about driving any more.

**Author's note: **

**I wasn't sure about putting that last paragraph in but now I'm glad I did because it seemed a bit too boring, in next chapter it will show them at school and maybe even Cammie feeling a little jealous? The cards are still on the table for the love triangle thing but I would love to hear your thoughts :). Sorry for any mistakes I made because I hate when I read FanFiction with mistakes, I go through correcting them it in my head but maybe that's just me being weird :P**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews especially to:**

**fredforevermyluv  
BlueHeelsKill  
BellaGoode**

Photogirl5  
Lust-Onest-Valuable-Emotional  
Wouldnt-wanna-be-anyone-but-me  
Beautiful-Not-Hot  
Heartss

**Antonia xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the this chapter or any in the future Ally Carter does.

Chapter 4 – Nicknames

Saturday passed quickly after I had my little moment with Zach, he was so sweet but I wondered how long that would last for, one minute he'd be polite, then distant, flirty, sexy or sweet but then could change to douche or mysterious. Was this guy bipolar? Even if he was I wouldn't care, he's hot not matter what his mental state.

Rachel and Matthew were always home on Sunday's, to them it was family day but Matthew was in his office and Rachel was cooking, this was family time alright. Lily was in her room playing with her dolls and I was in my room listening to my iPod on shuffle. Zach went out to explore the town and promised he'd be back by 3. It was 2:30 and my mind couldn't help but wonder where he was, was he with a girl, had he made friends? Was he hurt? I was more worried about the first option. I sounded like a stalker but I didn't like titles and it's not like there was much to do in this town. It's painfully boring here. I wanted to distract myself from Zach, I checked my phone I had a few missed calls and texts mainly from Bex, Grant, Macey and Liz probably wanting to know about Zach, and I decided to ignore them it'll be a nice surprise on Monday. I had a text from a girl in my English class asking about the homework, called Eva she was nice and really pretty she had amazing blue eyes with natural tan skin. She used to be one of Tina's drones but somehow broke free of the curse. I was proud of her not many people have the guts to stand up to Tina, let alone walk away from her, it was supposedly some kind of honour to be excepted into her group but I'd always thought Eva was too nice. She never really fit in with Tina so sometimes she'd sit with us at lunch. I texted her back and then I heard the door open and close, it was Zach and he was back early.  
"I'm back" echoed through the house, then Matthew voice came in asking about the car's speed, breaks, comfort and overall how it felt on the road. I came out of my room and watched over the banister outside my room at the top of the stairs, Zach noticed me and smirked up at me, I blushed, admittedly I wasn't looking my best I'd slummed it in sweatpants and another off the shoulder t shirt that showed my belly a bit. Matthew noticed his looking up and turned to me too. He smiled and said "Hey Cammie-bear" I blushed even harder at his embarrassing nick name for me, Zach smirk grew even more.  
"Hey dad" I said still cringing inside from Matthew's comment.  
"Have you done all your homework?" this was a stupid question as he knew I always did my homework on a Friday but I didn't say this, I just replied with a "yep". This was good enough for him, I didn't lie to Rachel and Matthew there was no point I was so rubbish at it, so there was no need to check. I always started laughing or something which isn't very helpful when you lie about going to the library when really you're going to a party. I missed that party. It was best just to be honest with them. He returned to his office so Zach and I were left there staring at each other, Zach stared for the stairs, my heart stared racing and my hands became sweaty, I don't know why it wasn't like he was going to murder me but call it a force of habit. Zach reached the top of the stairs and we were about 5 feet apart, I could smell his aftershave, it smelt amazing. We were silent at first but then I broke the ice, "So, how was the car?" I tried making conversation  
He shrugged "Fine" he said simply, more silence followed, Lily's bedroom door opened, she stopped and stared at us then walked up to Zach, "You promised me that you'd get me ice-cream" Zach chuckled, "Sure, we can go get some now," Lily clapped happily and took her coat from her room, eager for ice-cream. Zach turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "Do you want ice-cream," I stuttered but then said "No, I'm watching my weight" he looked me up and down like he did yesterday in the kitchen, he then came close to me and I could smell his minty breath again "Trust me," he said in a deep seductive voice "you don't need too."  
My legs felt like jelly, Lily came bouncing out her room and grabbed Zach hand dragging him down the stairs, Zach went into Matthew office to inform he was going out with Lily to get ice-cream. He walked up to the front door with keys in hand, he turned back to me, and said "Bye, Cammie-bear" I blushed and humiliation washed over me from Matthew lame nickname. I was never going to live this down.

While Zach and Lily were out I went on my laptop, I watched TV and at one point I was actually thinking about helping Matthew with work, sad right but I needed distractions, I still had chills from Zach, he had that effect on me. I was weak. After they came back I stayed in my room, when I was called to dinner, I acted natural and then went back to my room waiting for the morning to come.

I woke up at 7:00, I crawled out of my bed not even caring how I looked, and I dragged my legs to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water trying to get myself awake. I stripped and stepped into the shower, I washed myself as quickly as I could considering I was still really tired then I washed my hair. When I got out I smelled like mangoes, I wrapped my towel around me, and then opened the door Zach was standing slouched against the wall, he was fully dress and I stood in nothing but a short towel. Awkward, admittedly it was my fault, I might have ignored him yesterday but the alternative would have been to make a fool of myself. He eyed me and I felt the heat rushed to my face, he smirked and I quickly walked to my room when I looked back he was still staring at me.

I got dressed into jeans, a check button shirt and a grey beanie hat; I matched it with some grey military type boots. I curled my hair then put on some make up, after years of torment from Macey to take pride in my appearance and now it'd finally sunk in. I was never one to follow trend or give in to peer pressure but when Macey was involved there was an exception. I went downstairs to the kitchen, picked up a breakfast bar and a Smoothie from the fridge and waited in the living room for Zach, it was almost 8 now and we still had to go to the main office for Zach's timetable and to fill out forms, there were some drawbacks to starting school a week late. Zach came downstairs and I got up he was ready so we could go, I picked up my bag and he opened to door for me, stood out to the car, Zach chuckled after me, he had his backpack over one shoulder and the car keys in his hand. We both got in and drove to school; I told him where to go and the best places to park, he commented on my outfit and I reddened, after that we didn't speak.

When we arrived we both headed to the main office only to be met by Liz, she smiled at me but it fell when she saw Zach behind me. I walked over to her and introduced Zach, "Hey Liz, this is Zach." She raised her eyebrows in shock, "Oh" she said still surprised "Nice to meet you?" she said it almost like a question. "Uh, what do you need?"  
I turned to Zach "Liz here works in the office sometimes" he nodded in understanding, I looked back at her explaining that he'd just transferred and he needed his timetable along with needing to sign some forms. She rushed off shuffling through papers,  
"I found them!" she exclaimed then handed over the papers. Zach signed a few forms with his perfect handwriting and then took a look at his timetable.  
I then looked, "You only have English and Chemistry with me" I said trying to sound not interested, I wasn't sure if it was working. Liz took a peak then said she was in his Maths and Physics classes; he must've been really smart. I said goodbye to Liz and started walking down the hallway taking Zach to his first class, "Ok, you have Mr Johnson for Homeroom" I started "he's ok if you get off to a good start but if you mess up, he will hate you for life" I was referring to the Liz incident, "on the first day Liz brought in coffee and spilled it all down his shirt she's always been really clumsy, anyway now he hates her," I explained.  
He laughed slightly, "She seemed really nice, how could anyone hate her?" he was right she was the nicest person ever. She rarely got mad unless it was something really serious but most of the time she was Little Miss Sunshine. As we walked down the hall everyone stared and whispered about the new boy in all black with the amazing eyes that was with Cammie Morgan. I know how it must've looked an attractive boy with plain Jane; everyone probably thought I just got lucky or he'd just moved here and took the first thing her saw in sight, me.  
"Hey what's a Gallagher?" he asked confused, breaking me out of my self-mocking, I giggled "Gallagher was what this school was called before we joined with the boys from blackthorne"  
"So, you were Gallagher girl?" I nodded slowly something told me this was a trap, "cool" he said plainly.  
We reached his class and I said goodbye, I took a look in his class, Tina was there, with her idiot friends but Zach walked straight past her and sat next to Nick, he was much like Zach, they were both attractive, both wore black and acted tough but when you broke down their exterior they were soft. They fit each other perfectly. I strolled off to class pleased that Zach had someone, other than Tina.  
Zach looked back at me then said "Bye, Gallagher girl" I turned and walked to my class and I shook my head, I knew it was a trap.

**Author's Note:**

**I wrote this chapter almost a week ago and forgot to put it up, I said I would write about them at school but I only wrote a little bit because now the next chapter will flow better, I love Zach nickname Gallagher girl for Cammie in the book and I had to put it in the story somewhere, I am defiantly putting in a love triangle now and instead of making Cammie close with Bex I wanted her closest friend to be Liz. Also I love Bex and Grant as a couple but I think that Jonas and Liz is a bit too predictable so what about Liz with Nick, the nerd and the bad boy? Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**Antonia xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own the characters used Ally Carter does. **

Chapter 6 - Butterflies

In Homeroom I was greeted by an angry Macey which is never good, but at least she was at school. Cautiously I walked over to her, keeping my distance I said, "Hey, Mace" I forced a smile.  
She snapped round to face me "Hey Cammie, or should I say traitor, what happen to our guy code?" she asked seething "Or has that gone to shit?" The guy code is something us girls made up, whenever a milestone happens with a boy or a hot guy is alert we had to tell each other immediately after our whole "dibs" thing as Macey would say went to shit.

"Sorry, Mace I just thought I could surprise you?" my plan was to get onto her good side. Her angry diluted and I knew I was safe but should tread carefully.  
She threw her head back and laughed, "Oh, Cammie, you of all people should know I hate surprises almost as much as you do." If only she knew. I could never understand Macey; she had everything, the looks, the money, the power. Her life was perfect some might say but she resented it all. She was everything I wanted to be, confident, flirty and could get anyone with the bat of an eyelash and maybe that's why I didn't want to tell her about Zach because I knew I had no chance against her, no one did. Once Macey got her claws in there was no turning back, I'd know, I've seen her destroy boys, have them pining on their knees for her. It was immoral but then again Macey had no morals or boundaries.

My classes went pretty quickly considering it was a Monday, before I knew it, it was lunch I was going to ask Zach to sit with us but he was preoccupied but a mass of sad, desperate, lonely girls. It was animalistic. I thought it was best to leave him, besides he had Nick. Nick was actually okay, he looked scary with his piercing and alleged tattoos but I had a few decent conversations with him, well I had no choice. His parents and mine were close so we were frequent visitors to his household. I wouldn't go as far as we were friends but I didn't hate him. I'd zoned back and looked down at my untouched lunch, Macey was ranting about something in vogue and Liz was doing her best to understand it, poor Liz. Jonas had his head in a text book while Grant and Bex were in their own little world. They were so happy and I couldn't help but feel jealous, I wanted that, Bex and Grant were perfect they are always voted best couple and everyone goes to them for relationship advice. They call each other before they go to bed and text each other in the mornings. I don't want people coming up to me or too be that public but I want someone that I could stay up talking to and be head over heels in love with. I wanted that.

The rest of the day rushed by and I was putting books in my locker. I had a tutoring session with Liz later but I still had other homework. I was trying my best to be quick because I didn't want Zach to have to wait long but Macey was rambling in my ear about some party, whenever there was a party she'd always try and drag me along but this sounded like one of her dodge friend's parties', those ones were weird and once you go you'll be traumatised for life. "Hey Macey," I stopped her "Zach waiting and I have a tonne of homework and..." she cut me off.  
"Sorry, talking on and on again, I'll call you later and we can talk about Zachy" I laughed because I didn't know what else to say, Macey had made it pretty clear that she was going after Zach and I didn't want to hear her schemes, in any competition Macey would always beat me, hands down. We said our goodbyes and I walked to the car, Zach was already there and he was crowded by a group of girls, Zach saw me and sent the girls off, they sent a small glare at me a warning to stay away from Zach. This was kind of hard considering I lived with the guy. I opened the passenger side and got in Zach did the same and started the car for our journey home. He pulled and headed down the road, we drove in silence for a while. I decided to end it "So, how was first day?" I was interested, had he met someone a girl maybe, one that he actually liked?  
He chuckled the started "Well my day started off pretty good, I saw a pretty girl in her towel , then I had a nice breakfast" I cut in laughing he was referring to the hallway incident , I blushed, he'd called me pretty. "Okay, skip further into the day" I was still kind of laughing. "It's was good." He said plainly. I wanted a little more "Did you make any friends?" I already knew the answer but it was fun grilling him. "Wow, Gallagher girl, you sound like my mother"  
I did, I giggled and hit his arm lightly "Don't change the subject!" I scolded him like I was his mother but this was his time to feel pressured. "I'm not changing the subject but nothing else in my day matched up to this morning" I blushed and awkwardly giggled, Zach could make all gooey in an instant. "You sound cute when you giggled" I was getting redder "almost as cute as when you blush." I must have looked like a tomato now and I got redder if that was even possible. I cleared my throat and tried to return to my normal colour. Zach smirked knowing full well he had full control over this encounter and any future one.

When we got home, I raced out of the car, key in hand, and went straight to the kitchen. I needed water and Liz, she would always understand in any situation. Zach followed me through and came right up to me I backed up to the fridge and he pressed against me. I could feel his breathe and our noses touched, he leaned in but I knew this was wrong so I turned my head. I licked my lips then said "I, um, have to do my homework" I was nervous and I could feel butterflies in my stomach, "I should do it before Liz gets here" Zach backed away not taking his eyes off me with an unreadable expression. I walked out of the kitchen and too the stairs as I ran up them I could still feel the butterflies and his eyes.

I stayed in my room, and Zach went to his, I could hear the music through the walls a couple of times I thought about going in there to tell him to turn it down but I thought that would be harsh considering I rejected him only hours before. I laid on my bed, listening to the songs on Zach's iPod change to a softer songs and it was almost like a humming noise now. The doorbell rang, Liz must have been early, was surprised Liz always like to be on time. I ran downstairs to open the door Macey was there looking pleased with herself. I opened my mouth to speak but so cut in "Before you say anything I'd just like to thank you." She was glowing.  
I looked at her in confusion thank me for what? "Look, Mace I don't know what you're talking about and why are you here?" I shouldn't have been blunt but I don't really like people just showing up to my house.  
"Don't play stupid Cam, I know you talked me up," I raised my eyebrow gesturing her to continue "To Zach" she said it like the most obvious thing in the world. I heard Zach open his door he stood at the top of the stairs looking over at us, Macey's eyes drifted to him, I turned to look at him was he really going to be this childish? Macey smiled but Zach showed little emotion, he didn't even look at me and I'm glad he didn't I probably would've crumbled. "Hi Zach" she said seductively, he nodded "Come up," I stated, Macey ran up like a giddy child she turned back and winked at me. I thought I was going to be sick.

I stayed downstairs, as far away from them as possible, I couldn't believe Zach trying to get back at me by using Macey, that's low, for anyone. This bothered me, more than it should, Macey was used to being used by guys, in fact I think she liked it, it really got to her dad and there's nothing Macey likes more than causing other people's misery. Today it seemed to be m on the receiving end of Macey's torment. The doorbell rang again it had to be Liz, on Monday's at 6:00 she'd come round and help me with Math, to put it lightly I sucked. She'd stay and have dinner when my parents came back with Lily, I liked this arrangement, it meant I could do well in school and we could just hang out without the rest of the group, I loved them to bits but I missed Cammie and Liz time since high school we had less and less of that. I opened the door Liz was there bright eyed and happy "Hi Cammie!" she was excited, she enjoyed Maths even though it was mortal enemy. I invited her in and she could tell there was something wrong, "What's Cam?" she could read me like an open book I didn't need to answer Macey giggle did all the talking, we both looked up the stairs but my eyes lingered more than they should have. "That's Macey isn't it," I nodded. "You like Zach don't you" I nodded. She pulled me into a hug, I don't cry but I was pretty close right then. It was stupid, I'd know Zach a mere few days but he had an effect on me, he knew and I knew but my feelings or his don't count in this situation, not that I knew how he felt about me but it must of been non-existent since he treated me and my friends like shit.

I talked with Liz, we talked until my parents got back, we didn't do anything close to Maths and for once I spoke about my feelings not just about Zach but about Macey and my hopes of finding even something remotely similar to what Bex and Grant had. It shouldn't have bothered me but I'm not going to lie it to 2 hours to fall for Josh, we met and a barbeque and I probably would have married him right there. I'd always been like that, I get attached to things for too quickly or for too long, after my parents died I was sent to a therapist and she said that it was something to do with me losing my parents, I don't know, but I knew one thing for sure I wished it was me in Zach room.

We ate dinner with Macey and Liz, and then they went home before the left I hugged Liz and Zach kissed Macey long and hard. There were no butterflies in my stomach; instead I felt my blood boiling. They parted and Liz gave sympathetic eyes, we said goodbyes and we stood there, Zach and I, he was watching me and my eyes were glued to the floor, I thought that if I stared long enough the floor would eat my or there'd be an earthquake something to get me out of my situation but nothing came. I started towards the stairs, Zach was close behind me I turned to face him, he had the same emotionless expression as before, with him a step below me we were almost the same height he leaned and I did nothing, he kissed me, it was soft, completely the opposite to Macey's kiss, our lips brushed gently he pulled away. I stood there shell-shocked; he walked past me and closed his door. Relationships were messy even messier when they were with people close to you. I lived with Zach and I prayed I was imagining the feeling in my stomach but there was no hope. The butterflies were back.

**Author note:**

**I'm really sorry I have updated in a while, I've been so sick and then I missed school so I had to catch up and then I was just to tired to write but I'm off school so I have plenty of time to write, I have ideas and I just need to type them up. I think I know where the next few chapters are going but I'm so indecisive I'll probably change my mind. In the next chapter Macey is with Zach and will be with Zach until I change anything, Zach's being annoying right now but I think that's just him picking who he wants, this could be a Zammie story but it could go in Macey's favour so just keep reading. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited or followed it means a lot and I'm really grateful, anyway keep reviewing and have a Merry Christmas! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Déjà vu

The two weeks were awkward. It was impossible to avoid Zach so I chose to ignore him instead. Car journeys were silent and at dinner I didn't even look at him. I was angry, with Zach and with myself. I was angry at Zach because he tried it on with me and when I rejected he moved onto my best friend hours later, then kissed me and I was angry with myself for despite all those things I enjoyed the kiss. By ignoring him I could move on with everything but it bugged me that Zach hadn't confronted me about it, he embraced the silence and brought Macey around all the time to make out in his room. I knew this was part of his plan but this was a game I could play forever, I like to win in sports, in school and of course games.

After the Macey incident news spread around the school like wild fire, they'd dethroned Bex and Grant as the hottest couple , they were like celebrities my school is utterly sad it makes me fell embarrassed to go there but it was the only school I was getting. Macey was permanently in flirt mode and she practically lived at my house, I loved her but there is only so much Macey I could handle and I was reaching my boiling point. I hadn't told Macey about the kiss, I should have and by not I was being a bad friend but technically they weren't dating at that time they just hooked up, it was lame I know but what good would it do me or Macey. Zach hasn't made any advances so I decided it was just better to pretend it hadn't happened and block it out.

It was Thursday evening and I had a crap day, I got a C- in Biology which was ridiculous, Biology is one my best subjects, my locker door broke so I had to go to the creeping janitor to fix it, I forced Grant come with me for muscle and I got out of class late so all the pizza in the cafeteria was gone. I was pissed. I was lying on my bed finishing up homework when I heard a knock on my door, it was Zach. _Great. _His hair was a mess and his shirt was missing no doubt from Macey, "Are you busy?" he asked, I was confused we had been playing this ignore me game for weeks and it seemed as though I'd won.  
"Um, I was just finishing up some homework" I responded truthfully "Why?" This was so out of the blue, what was his game?  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted those driving lessons." He smirked when he saw my face I had two options, decline and never learn how to drive or take up on his offer and give up on our game. He stood there waiting for my answer, shirtless.  
"Uh, I... um," I wasn't making sense, his abs were distracting me, he noticed my gawking and chuckled, this was the reaction he was hoping for, we were playing a new game, seeing who would crack first.  
I wasn't going down that easily, "Yeah, sure," he wasn't shocked but intrigued, "Just let me change first." He put up his hands and up and backed up. He was going to regret this, I don't know what was taking over me, I wasn't normally like this; I'm confident but not that confident and I he was with Mace but I wanted to challenge him, to see that smirk off his face and I wanted to have the upper hand. I changed into a plunging V-neck top, shorts, and a baseball jacket that I got for my birthday. I bounced down the stairs excited to drive and tease Zach. Zach eyed my shirt, well I say shirt but it was more likely under my shirt.  
"Ready" I asked innocently, he watched me for a moment and then something clicked in his head, he knew I was playing to win, he'd probably want to see how far I would go.  
"Sure." My parents weren't home and Lily was at a friend's house, so we didn't need permission, Zach opened the door and let me go first either to be a gentleman or to check out my ass. It was probably the latter. He tossed me the keys and we both got into the car,  
"Okay, so where are you having problems?"  
I turned to him and sighed "I'm useless at driving I know what to do, I have the written test aced but when I sit in the car I freeze up, get nervous and then forget everything," he blinked at me "I also really suck at parking" he chuckled.  
I knew that really Zach couldn't help with this problem well except parking but maybe I could use this time to just get to know him, it wouldn't hurt would it?  
"I see," he slug his arm lazily over my chair, he smelt like happiness, "well maybe if you just ease up and get used to being around me you'll learn to not be nervous." I stopped he knew he made me nervous; I eased into me seat and inched closer,  
"You don't make me nervous Zach." I stated this trying to make it believable but even I didn't believe my own lie. He smirked,  
"Oh really, then how comes when I get anywhere near you, you jump away like I'm the plague," I had an answer but my mouth became dry when he leaned closer and I could smell his minty breathe, it made the hairs on the back of my neck and arms stand tall. I froze, what was I doing really? Flirting with the guy we were fostering, my foster brother. Ew. To add to this he was currently dating my best friend and even being near him was making me the worst best friend ever, Macey has always had a cold exterior but I've seen the real her behind the make-up, the designer clothes and the many accessories she was a real person with feelings. I've seen her at her worst and it's not pretty and I know they've only been dating a short period I'd hate to be the thing that sends it over the edge. So I pulled back, and Zach looked shocked, his charms hadn't worked and I felt victorious. He cleared his throat and settled back into his seat, for the rest of the time he actually helped me with my driving, at first we went around the block and then we ended up in town. We passed a few people I knew but everyone would just think I was giving him a tour and no one would be given the wrong impression.

We stopped at a red light on the way back home, it was dark now, the lights from the car ahead illuminated our car, and I could see Zach features perfectly and to be completely honest he looked angelic. His head was tilted as he was looking out of the window slightly and I wasn't sure if he knew I was staring right at him. I cleared my throat, the journey had been awkward enough and if we went home not speaking Rachel would know something was up and give us some lecture about getting along, which I really didn't need or want.  
"So, how are you and Macey?" He turned to face me for what seemed like forever his eyes flickered to mine.  
"Haven't you heard us through the walls?" His voice had a sharp edge to something I had not expected him to say. I turned my attention back to the road, I didn't need this, and I was just trying to make conversation. "Anyway why do you care?" he continued, he clearly didn't get my gesture that the discussion was over.  
"I shouldn't really because it's not really any of my business-"  
"No it's not" He interrupted.  
"-But considering the girl you're dating if one of my best and oldest friends, I want to make sure you're treating her right"  
He snorted "That's rich considering you kissed me!"  
I turned to him completely startled "Me! I think you need to see a doctor because you seem to be suffering from memory loss!" Good one Cammie "You kissed me you jerk."  
"And you kissed me back" he countered "That makes you just as guilty as me." He looked smug and was smirking. I wanted to punch him.  
"No it doesn't"  
"Why not? And it's not like you told her because she hasn't brought it up, which makes you a liar."  
I must've looked like a complete idiot because I know for a fact my mouth was hanging wide open. The light changed and I knew I had to start driving but I was fuming. I stamped down on the pedal and we flew forward, it defiantly woke Zach, "Calm down there with the driving, you know what they say one step forward, five steps back" now he was mocking me.  
"You know what Zach you are and an ass, not just an ass, a giant ass with a terrible personality"  
"If I was an ass why would I have a personality?" He chuckled.  
"And you don't deserve Macey because I know you are just using her to bug me."  
"Wow, Gallagher girl you really do think a lot of yourself."  
"Don't call me that!" I snapped  
"You know, I've met girls like you and girls like Macey and Tina, you're all the same stuck up and bratty and you all think the world revolves around you" he was really glaring at me now but I tried to concentrate on the road, "but here's a news flash Cammie-bear, it doesn't! And not everything the rest of us peasants do doesn't necessarily have to do with you."  
Somehow with his yelling at me I managed to get home and pull into our driveway. Zach took a deep breath, he was done ranting but this hadn't even started in my books.  
"Zach, how dare you? How dare you sit there and judge like you know me? How long have you been here? Two weeks and you have the nerve to call me bratty?"  
"I call them like I see them" Was his response.  
I was remaining calm as I wasn't sure if my parents were home. "And how dare you ever put me in the same category as Tina Walters. Tina fucking Walters. Really Zach? Really? I mean she is the biggest slut I have ever met and you put me in with her. Is that really how you see me?"  
His words hadn't hurt me much before as I was trying to drive but as my words were coming out and my voice was breaking I'd realised how much they actually hurt and I think Zach was that too because his face softened and he brought his hand to my face to wipe a tear I hadn't even noticed had fallen. I flinched away but he didn't again and I sniffled.  
"When I said you were like Tina, I didn't mean appearance wise."  
"Oh right because she wins the personality of the year award." I said with my sarcasm apparent.  
He smirked a little "Ok, maybe a comparison between you and Tina was a little drastic."  
I rolled my eyes "You think?"  
"Yeah, I mean you have something she doesn't have,"  
"What? Boobs?" Compared to her I was as flat as a pancake.  
He actually laughed that time, "no, I was going to say class but that too."  
I playfully smacked his arm and we both laughed, once the laughter had died a little he continued "And you are a good friend, you're really smart," I snorted that time "And you not as bratty as Macey."  
"Hey!" I hit him again "That's my friend you're talking about."  
"Seriously? Why do you like Macey?" I raised my eyebrow at him, did he really just say that?  
"Why do you?!" The annoyance clear in my voice.  
"I asked first." I should have known he would say something that childish  
"Well she's only been my best friend since forever and she was there for me when my parents died." I stopped and the car was very quiet, whenever I talk about my parents it always gets like that, with my friends, with Rachel and Matthew. Maybe it's out of respect but it really just makes the whole thing seem sadder.  
"Cammie, I'm sor-" Zach started  
"Don't apologise, I have enough of them to last me a lifetime." And not one of them has brought my parents back, I didn't have the heart to say it Zach that would have made him feel guilty and that wouldn't have been fair on him. None of it was fair on me.  
The car was quiet once again and all I could hear was the television from inside the house and the soft humming of the car. I knew I had to fix this.  
"I'm not sorry about your parents," I looked at him in horror "Because I know it won't bring them back." I relaxed a little although his intense eyes which kept on me made me a little uncomfortable, he must have sensed this because he put his hand over mine. "And I am sorry for what I said earlier and about what I said about Macey," He looked down a little. "That was out of line." I nodded in agreement his eyes came back up to mine and he leaned again and I felt déjà vu. "But for what it's worth I got to spend the day with an amazing girl." I smiled at the ground like in that One Direction song, Zach smirked at me then piped up again "And guess what?"  
"What Zach?" I couldn't hide my smile.  
"I found another difference between you and Tina."  
"Yeah and what is that?" He was very close now, we were only inches apart.  
"You Gallagher girl," I rolled my eyes at that nickname. "Are absolutely, one hundred percent without a doubt, beautiful." My heart was hammering in my chest and I couldn't help myself I kissed him, I don't know how long exactly for but I knew when we stopped my lips were red and we were breathing so hard. I turned to Zach he looked very satisfied with himself. I took the car keys out the ignition and grabbed my bag. I got out the car am stalked inside. Zach ran in after me, he closed the loudly behind him.  
"Hey, what's wrong" I looked at him, was he stupid.  
"Cammie, Zach? Is that you?" Rachel called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah mom!" I yelled back, I faced Zach "Look that was a mistake."  
"Was it?" He questioned  
"Yes." I said in a hushed voice.  
Rachel came into the foyer, she looked annoyed, "Where have you too been, I've been calling you."  
"Oh sorry," I checked my phone I had 3 missed calls and a few texts.  
"It's not me you should be apologizing too." She turned to look up the stairs and Macey was standing the top not looking impressed. I could imagine her being pissed, I know I would be, she must have been waiting here a while because her hair looked less lively and she just genuinely looked tired.  
"Macey, I'm so sorry, look Zach was just teaching me to drive" I looked over at Zach and he didn't look bother and just shrugged "We just lost track of time." I finished. Macey took a deep breathe,  
"I'm not mad Cammie," She walked down the stairs "But I have had a wasted journey, I should get back home." Rachel nodded understandingly and Zach was looking at me. Macey walked over to Zach and kissed him, my stomach churned, Macey fixed her hair in the mirror.  
"Bye Cam, I'll text you later, bye Mrs Morgan" Macey smiled,  
"Bye dear." Then Macey turned and left. Rachel clapped her hand together then asked "So, who wants dinner" Zach raised his hand and him and Rachel chuckled. I shook my head I didn't want to eat, I slumped upstairs feeling deflated, I took one last look back at Zach, and he winked at me. I continued upstairs feeling worse than when I left and another sense of déjà vu.

**Author's note: I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in months but it's been pretty hectic with school, Christmas, school, birthdays, concerts, school and more stuff but I will try harder to keep on top of things. I just got my new laptop so I will be updating more regularly hopefully, I would also like to thank those who have reviewed, followed and favourited which makes me feel bad again that I haven't updated. However this is my longest chapter yet and I tried to make it more interesting, I have a clear idea as to where this is going and will start on the next chapter right away.**

**Antonia xxx**


End file.
